


Bad Day

by taztaas (ainonoai)



Series: Hogwarts AU [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainonoai/pseuds/taztaas
Summary: Kravitz has a bad day, Taako provides comfort in his own strange and roundabout way. Hogwarts AU





	Bad Day

Kravitz was having a really bad day so far. He didn’t sleep well. He burned his tongue on his morning cup of tea. And when he returned to his room to pick up his books, there was a letter from home waiting for him. It was the usual spiel about studying, career choices and family values. He was starting to get sick of it, and it distracted him so much that he forgot to take his notes with him for the morning class. Now he had an hour to spare before his next class and he was determined to spend it hiding in the owlery. Reading a book and petting his raven. He wanted to avoid human contact for the time being. Unfortunately, as he pushed the door to the owlery open, he saw Taako. He was at the window, Kravitz guessed that he had just finished sending a letter.

“Oh, it’s you,” Taako said after turning around, surprised to see Kravitz.

“Taako.”

“Kravitz! We have names!” The blond declared, waving his hand with a flourish. Kravitz huffed and narrowed his eyes, a bit irritated with Taako’s usual dramatics.

“...Are you trying to make me laugh?”

“Well that is the ultimate goal, but I’ll take a smile for now, handsome,” Taako said, smiling, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand. Kravitz tried to smile back, but it wavered and disappeared. He lifted a hand to rub at his forehead.

“I’m really not- not in the mood Taako. I just want some peace and quiet. I’m having a bad day.” Taako’s smile turned less beaming and more gentle. He pulled at Kravitz’s hand, prompting him to follow.

“I gotcha. Come with.”

Taako took Kravitz to a faraway corner of the school, using secret passages to make the trip shorter. Kravitz was once again impressed with his boyfriend’s knowledge of them. The twins had familiarized themselves with every nook and cranny of the castle, it was quite a feat.

Taako lead Kravitz to a large bay window with seating in front of it. He made Kravitz sit on the sofa, while he got up on the windowsill to sit behind him. With his legs hanging over Kravitz’s shoulders, he began to fiddle with his boyfriend's hair. Kravitz took his book out and started to read, while Taako weaved random bits and baubles into his hair.

Kravitz let him because Taako gets restless easily and he wouldn’t get any reading done otherwise. Taako’s hands were gentle in his hair, and Kravitz found that he very much enjoyed the touch. He relaxed and immersed himself in his book. It was quiet for a while but as expected, Taako was incapable of staying silent for long periods of time.

“So, what’s eating you?” Taako finally blurted out. Kravitz squirms in his seat a little, uncomfortable. “Had a fight with my mom,” he said quietly.

Taako paused, his hands stilling, but he recovered fast. He sounded like himself when he spoke again. “Oh! Did the perfect Slytherin Prefect get a Howler?”

“My family isn’t the type to wash our dirty laundry in public.”

“Psh, that’s boring,” Taako said, huffing out a breath that tickled at the back of Kravitz’s neck.

Kravitz smiled weakly, “I guess that’s one way to put it.” He stared at his book, persistent though he had already given up on reading when Taako opened his mouth.

“Was it the ‘I’m not angry, just disappointed’ -speech? Me ‘n Lup used to get that from our Aunt a lot before she gave up.”

“...Something like that.”

They fell quiet again, and Kravitz made some progress with his book. After a while, Taako announced that he was ready with at pat to Kravitz’s head. He heard Taako rummage around his pockets. Eventually, he produced a small mirror and gave it to Kravitz so that he could have a look at his hair. To Kravitz’s surprise, it actually looked kind of cool instead of ridiculous. There were some small feathers, pieces of silver string and glass pearls in his hair. “Wow, thanks Taako… it… it looks good.”

“You’re welcome babe”, Taako responded, and pressed a quick kiss to Kravitz’s ear before he got up. “I gotta go, I need to do my charms homework I got class in less than an hour, toodles!” Taako ran up to a stern looking statue of a judge and high fived it. The statue moved aside, revealing a passage. Taako jumped into it and gave Kravitz a quick wave goodbye before disappearing.

Kravitz was left sitting, shocked, still holding the mirror. His whirlwind of a boyfriend had taken him by surprise again. Kravitz smiled, he felt warmed by the fact that Taako would ignore his studies in lieu of spending time with him. Not that Taako took his studies seriously anyway, but still. It was touching. He checked the time and decided to head back to his dorm. His mood very much improved, he started thinking of ways to do something nice for Taako in turn.


End file.
